Eugene Roger (CMT)
Eugene Roger is a roman demigod son of Diana. He is the centurion of the Fourth Cohort and a senator of New Rome. History He was born twelve minutes after his twin sister Euphemia Roger. His mother Artemis, gave birth to him in her roman form Diana and to Euphemia in her greek form. She was ashamed that she gave birth to a male, but she loved Eugene with all of her heart. Artemis gave her kids to Lloyd who took care of them. He was arrested for a hunting incident what was blamed om him and his kids were taken away from him. He had ten years on prison. Diana left her son at Lupa, who trained him with Jason Grace. They became friends and they did everything together. When they were old enough to join to the legion Diana left a gift to her son, a recommandation letter from her. Because of that letter Eugene could choose any Cohort he wanted, but he choose the Fourth Cohort. He didn't have any responsabilities but he helped to Jason at cleaning. The Praetor gave him a job as a messenger. He never liked it so after a short time he resigned and he became a medic. He was the best archer at the camp, everyone thought that he was a son of Apollo. His photokinesis was another sign to that. When Jason and he got their first quest they became centurions to the legion's shock and surprise. They were more shocked when Eugene's goddly parent was revealed. He was claimed by Diana at the age of twelve, when Artemis claimed Euphemia and he got a cercent moon and bow tattoo. Son of Neptune Powers and Abilities Relationships Eugene has an attitude that doesn't let him make a lot of friend. He has a neutral relationship with every camper some look up to him, some tell him that he shouldn't even exist and some only talk with him when it is necesarry. Diana Eugene never talked with his mother because she thought that a boy is a disgrace to her family, but she loved him and supported him in secret. She was the one who left him with Lupa. She wrote him a recommandation letter and gave him an imperial gold hunting knife and arrows. She once made an appearanceon his dream and told him that one day he will have a big role in a prophecy. Hylla Ramirez The first girl who he had a crush on. When Hylla helped out with the giant attack Eugene thought maybe the leader of the Amazons will look at him. They had a small talk about the Hunters of Artemis and a society without males. Hylla was surprised when she found out that Eugene is a son of a goddes that she worships. He and Hylla have a quest together. Eugene is an ambassador sent by Camp Jupiter to spent a training week with the amazons. He accepts this to sepnt some time with Hylla. Euphemia Roger His twin sister who he looked up. Euphie had more skills than him, Eugene was a better swordsman than his sister. He and Euphie meet first when the Argo II landed in New Rome. They talked about their life and about the next quest. Eugene wanted to protect his sister and go instead of her, but this idea was rejected by Euphie and Jason. He wanted to finally go to a quest and know his sister. After the battle with Gaeea he and Euphie decided to go to a road trip around America with Euphie's friends and Euphie. They will go to university together. Lloyd Roger